


Vision In The Dark

by MsLetcher17



Series: Four Movements [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reindeer, general mayhem, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Of course an indestructible flying stuffed reindeer is a good Christmas gift for a one year old.Oh, it’s not?Try telling that to Maggie Vera-Vaughn
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Four Movements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Vision In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3!  
> At long last here's part 3 of the series. This one is the Christmas themed from the Secret Santa prompts.  
> Sorry for the delay. I've been feeling really blocked with this one but I was determined to get it out.  
> ***  
> As always sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors.

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Madison Wynter Greenwood was the cutest baby in the entire world.

Well, not “universally” but her aunt, Maggie Vera-Vaughn, was working to open the world’s eyes to the adorableness that was her favorite niece. Her  _ only _ niece. For now. She may or may not have been in the process of actively persuading Macy and Harry to give her one or two more. Until they did, she was more than happy to shower Madison with all the love she currently possessed. And, if her niece needed more than that? Maggie would just have to conjure some. 

Excitement seemed like too small a word for the state Maggie had been in since Macy announced her pregnancy. She may or may not have maxed out both her and Mel’s credit cards clearing the shelves of several baby stores. Mel made her return everything the next week. While she returned most of it. She also put the best stuff in a basket she kept in her closet. It was her gift to Macy at her baby shower. It put every other gift to shame. Maggie was more than a little proud of herself for that. It was silly but she wanted to make a good first impression on the baby. Her niece would look at pictures one day and she wanted her to see that her favorite aunt gave the best gift at her baby shower.

“How does it look Maddie?” Maddie was the nickname given to Madison the day she was born. It is possible the name was a direct result of its similarity to Maggie’s own. She wasn’t looking for a namesake but opportunity knocked and she answered. “More red or more purple?” Maddie was in her walker and looked at her aunt with a big smile on her drool covered face. 

“Red.” Maddie couldn’t actually talk. She also couldn’t really respond to Maggie’s questions verbally. Thoughts were complicated, espcially a baby’s but Maggie has had a lot of practice.

When Macy was around 4 months pregnant Maggie learned she could sense the baby’s feelings. At 5 months she was able to hear her thoughts. They weren’t exactly “thoughts” per se, not fully formed or coherent, but Maggie’s powers had grown so much over the years that she could figure them out. With a reasonable margin for error. At month 6 Macy got a premonition. That’s when the family realized Maddie would be psychic like Maggie. 

At 10 years apart in age Macy and Maggie weren’t always close. Especially not while Maggie was growing up. Knowing her eldest sister’s first born child would have powers like hers felt like fate giving them something to finally bond over. Once Maddie was born their connection grew. Making it much easier for Maggie to understand her.

“You’re right,” Maggie replied as she put more red tinsel on the Christmas tree. “There isn’t enough red.”

“Cup,” Maddie gestured to her cup sitting on the end table just out of her reach. Maggie immediately abandoned her decorating and rushed to give Maddie what she wanted. 

“Anything for my beautiful birthday girl.” Maddie’s first Christmas was in 3 days and Maggie was working to turn the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood manor into a winter wonderland and a birthday paradise. Because, of course, as the first born child of Dr. & Mr. Greenwood, Maddie  _ had _ to be born on Christmas Day. Meaning her first birthday was in 3 days as well. Being both her first birthday and Christmas Maggie was working overtime to make sure it was extra special. Her sisters and brother-in-law may think, quite loudly, the house was tacky and that she was going overboard but she knew her niece appreciated it. This was mostly because her niece loved anything that involved as many colors as possible. Like most toddlers. 

“Tell me Maddie,” Maggie started. Drawing the beautiful baby’s attention away from the piece of tinsel she was playing with. “What do you want most?”

Maggie would be the first to admit she spoiled Maddie more than a little. The tree full of gifts and house full of decorations was evidence enough of that fact. She knew that growing up sharing a birthday with the country’s biggest holiday was going to be hard for the little witchlighter. Maggie wanted to make sure her childhood birthday memories were amazing so she could have something to look back on in case of future disappointments. That meant a) giving her everything she wanted and b) treating her like the  _ princessa _ she was. That also meant getting her a very special gift. Maggie wanted to give her something she would cherish forever. Maddie’s first  _ real _ gift. She just wasn’t sure what that was yet.

Maddie tilted her head, as if contemplating her aunt’s question. Maggie could never get over the beauty that was her niece. Her complexion was a shade or two darker than her mother’s. Something the sisters attributed to their father’s dark skin. The rich complexion did wonders to highlight her topaz eyes. They weren’t sure where those came from. Given they didn’t know anything about Harry’s family, they figured that was where. She was sure to be a heartbreaker. Maggie would deny having several brochures for some very nice all girl boarding schools in her nightstand. 

Her niece’s chubby finger pointing toward something in front of her brought Maggie’s focus back to her. She followed her line of sight and her eyes landed on the TV. More specifically the commercial playing on the TV. It was one of the thousand commercials advertising last minute toys kids would definitely be begging their parents for in the days leading up to Christmas. This one featured a plush of the most famous reindeer of all, Rudolph. Maddie sat transfixed. She stared at the reindeer as it ran on air and led the rest of Santa’s sleigh pulling team. 

It was not an exaggeration to say Madison Greenwood was more than a little obsessed with reindeer. Her face could be covered in tears and she would cease all movement to stare, mesmerized, at the TV if any graced the screen. She would also squeal with unrestrained joy whenever she saw one in the mall or in a neighbor’s yard while they were on one of their walks. 

“How did I not think of this earlier?” It was actually kind of embarrassing. Maggie’s claim to fame was as an expert Maddie whisperer and she didn’t automatically think of a reindeer as the perfect gift for her? “Is that what you want for your birthday? A reindeer?” Maddie’s delighted giggles were answer enough. 

It was settled. Maggie would get Maddie one of those plush reindeer for her birthday.

No.

She was going to conjure one for her. Even better! She would make it fly and indestructible. That way she could always have it to remind her of her first Christmas slash birthday. Maggie stood and walked to the buffet table where the Book of Shadows was sitting open to the page for glamour powder. Maggie liked to keep everyone stocked with a vial of the stuff. Just in case. 

“Show me a spell to conjure a flying stuffed animal.” The book started flipping pages as it searched for the requested spell. It seemed to flip longer than normal. Magge was afraid the spell she was looking for didn’t exist. Her fears were unfounded as the book finally stopped on a spell. “A guardian conjuring spell?” Maggie looked the spell over. “That could work.”

Maggie was not scared to alter spells to meet her needs when the occasion called for it. She wasn’t the best spell writer so she made the best of the skills she did have: improvisation. The spell read:

**Crystal magnet in the candle light,**

**Your powers so strong, your magic so bright,**

**Release your energy to the universe wide,**

**And draw a Guardian Angel here to my side.**

It was perfect. If she substituted Christmas for crystal and reindeer for angel . She could make it work. Ok. Maybe she had to change more than two words. But, she could make it work regardless. Now she just needed to find a candle, some stuffing and pluck a piece of hair from her niece’s head. Maddie had so much thick curly hair she wouldn’t miss one strand. 

Once she gathered everything she needed for the spell in the mortar she lit the candle and recited the incantation with her modifications: 

**Christmas merriment in the candle light**

**Your joy so strong, your magic so bright**

**Release your whimsy to the universe wide**

**And draw her guardian reindeer here to my side**

Maggie lit another match and dropped it into the mortar. Burning the stuffing she plucked from the small hole in the couch and the strand of Maddie’s hair. She then repeated the spell two more times. After the third refrain the candle’s smoke started to build and spilled over onto the table below. The smoke swirled and glowed blue and green. As the smoke grew brighter it began to take shape. Maggie could make out 4 legs and a head. It looked like a mini horse, covered in clouds. The clouds became thinner and started to dissipate. Maggie could see brown fur and a stubby little tail. 

If you were to ask Maggie to describe the exact events of the next 5 minutes of her life, she would only be able to tell you it all happened so fast all she saw was fur. 

As soon as the clouds surrounding the form of the reindeer disappeared completely it was off like a shot. First it sniffed Maddie and slobbered all over her face. Then it ran to the tree and sniffed every present on its perimeter. 

Then it pooped on the floor. 

That was the moment Maggie realized her mistake. This wasn’t a stuffed reindeer. It was real. 

And it just discovered it could fly. 

_ Oh no _ . 

It flew to the top of the tree and tried to bite the star. When that didn’t work it flew to the kitchen. While on the way it managed to get a piece of tinsel wrapped around its back leg and took the tree with it. 

Maggie didn’t follow it into the kitchen but she clearly heard the destruction she would definitely have to clean up. She could smell the poop too.

So much poop.

How could a conjured reindeer have so much poop so soon after coming into existence? 

Maggie’s first priority was to get Maddie to a safe place. She grabbed the baby out of her walker and rushed her into Harry’s office. She felt something whoosh past her head as she was closing the door. The sound of Maddie’s excited laughter in her ear made it impossible for Maggie to hear exactly where in the house the reindeer was. She could only hear general sounds of chaos that may or may not have been coming from upstairs. 

She set Maddie in the playpen in front of Harry’s desk and returned to the foyer to find the reindeer. Hopefully before Macy, Mel or Harry got back. 

Maggie crept out the office and closed the door with a soft click. She tried to make as little noise as possible. Looking at the state of the living room you would never believe its absolute destruction only took place in about 5 minutes. The reindeer wasn’t in her sight line but she could hear it rummaging in the kitchen again. 

She had to think of a plan. Maybe she could catch the animal.  _ And then what? _ How would she get rid of it? She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and stared at its back as it devoured the ham she had sitting in the refrigerator.  _ How did it even get the door open? _ Maybe she would try a general undo spell.

**Ego interficiam te**

It’s a simple undo spell. It literally means “I undo you” in latin. But it can be powerful if you say it with purpose. She tried it twice to no effect. 

**Praecipio tibi solvere**

She tried a different variation of the spell. “I command you to undo”. Sometimes if you put the word command in a reversal spell it will be more effective.  _ Not this one I guess. _ Maggie was running out of ideas and the reindeer was running out of ham. She had to call Harry. He would at least help her and keep the mess a secret from her sisters.

“Harry!” She called out. The sound was enough to jolt the reindeer but not enough to tear it’s attention from its meal. In a flash of light Harry appeared next to her.

“Maggie!” He exclaimed as he looked around for any potential danger. “What’s going on?”

“I need your help,” She started. She tried to keep his attention on her and not the state of the house or her new friend in the kitchen. “Can you get me some carrots, please?”

“Carrots? This wasn’t something you could text me to get on my way home?” He asked exasperatedly.

“No I couldn’t. I need them now.”

“Why?”

“Can I tell you when you get back?”

“No, you most certainly can not tell me when I get back.” She tried to hold her ground and be firm with him but the look in his eyes told her it was not working. She huffed and replied.

“I was trying to conjure a stuffed reindeer for Maddie and I accidently conjured a real one.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“And I’m just now realizing I made it indestructible,” She continued talking over his question. “...which is probably why the reversal spell didn’t work.”

“Maggie Vera.” 

“So…” She continued in spite of the censure in his voice. “I need you to go get carrots to distract it while I check the book for a reversal spell.” 

“I have several questions. Starting with why you thought it was a good idea to conjure a reindeer for my daughter and ending with why wouldn’t you just buy her one,” He was obviously indignant but she could see he was trying to push his anger down. “But for now I will go get the requested carrots and possibly Mel. We may need her to freeze time to avoid any further destruction.”

Before she could beg him not to tell Mel he disappeared in another flash of light. She was never going to live this down. Resigned to her fate she walked back over to the book. She would wait until Harry got back with Mel to find the reversal spell. For now she was going to look for a spell to clean this place up. At least  _ that _ could be done when they got back. One less thing for her to do later. Although. Cleaning could be a good excuse to avoid the lecture she was sure Mel would have queued up for her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted up by the sound of a portal opening behind her. Macy didn’t portal often. She worked in a building with a bunch of humans. And as nice as the thought of going to Paris for dinner was, you never knew who was looking. She normally used her power when they had to chase a demon in a different state and Harry needed to stay with Maddie. Maggie didn’t expect her back for at least 3 more hours.She went to look at her watch to make sure she didn't accidentally summon her. 

Her watch was gone. 

_ Maddie. _

The little thief. She was a smart and perceptive baby. She knew pressing the watch meant her mother would come running home. They tried to keep them out of her reach for such a situation as this but she must’ve swiped it from the coffee table in all the commotion. 

“You summoned me Maggie?”

“Actually I didn’t,” Maggie started as she turned to face her eldest sister. “Maddie must’ve swiped my watch again and summoned you when I laid her down in the office for her nap.”

“My daughter,” Macy laughed. “She is too smart for her own good.” 

“She really is. I wonder where she gets it from,” Maggie joined her laughter. “Ok well you can go now. I’ll get my watch back from her and we won’t disturb you for the rest of the day.”

“I’m going to go check on her real quick then I’ll go,” Macy said. Maggie began to count in her head. She barely made it to three before she heard Macy’s sharp intake of breath. “Maggie...what...the...hell happened to this place?!”

“That is a very long story.”

“I have time.”

“Do you?” Maggie tried. “Don’t you have to get back to work?”   


“Maggie!” 

Before Maggie could begin her explanation a loud noise sounded from the kitchen. The reindeer was done with the ham. It flew past their heads and proceeded to destroy and poop on everything in the living room once again.

“That’s what happened to this place.” Maggie pointed in the general direction it flew in. 

“And what, exactly, is that?” Macy demanded through gritted teeth.

“It’s a reindeer I conjured as a Christmas present for Maddie.”

“You conjured a flying reindeer for a one year old?!” Maggie could tell from the vein that throbbed at Macy’s temple she was close to losing her temper. It didn’t happen often but Maggie guessed a destroyed house and kitchen plus a spell backfiring was enough to push her just close enough to the edge. 

“It was supposed to be a flying stuffed reindeer but I must’ve done the spell wrong because it’s obviously alive,” Maggie lowered her head in shame at admitting her mistake out loud. 

“So you didn’t think the tree full of Christmas and birthday presents, the decorated house, the laundry list of activities, the movies, the snacks, the matching holiday outfits and the 5 course meal were enough?”

Maggie could only shrug in response. She was never one to do anything half assed. 

“Did you try the general undo spell?” Macy asked, rubbing her temple. 

“Yes but I may have also made it indestructible so it didn’t work.”

“Maggie…” Macy sighed. Maggie can practically see her anger leave her body with the word. Macy was never one to waste energy on anger. She always said that in the time you waste being upset the problem could already be fixed. “You go wrangle that thing and I’ll look in the book for a way to reverse the spell.”

Maggie didn’t dare argue with her sister. She knew Macy was letting her off easy and she would take whatever reprieve from her anger she could get. She followed the path of destruction but noticed she could no longer hear the sounds of chaos that should point her in the right direction. 

As she walked toward the office the reason for the silence became clear. The reindeer was curled into a ball asleep right outside the door. It was cute when it wasn’t eating and pooping everywhere. 

“Maggie,” Macy got her attention as she walked up to her, Book of Shadows in hand. “I just want to make sure you used this Guardian Angel spell.”

“Yes, that’s the one I used.”

“And I’m guessing you modified it to conjure the reindeer.” Maggie nodded to answer her question. “What were the exact words you used?”

Maggie told her the changes she made to the spell.

“Well, I have good news and bad news,” Macy said as she turned to set the book on the coffee table. “Which do you want first?”

“Bad,” Maggie chose. It was always best to start bad and end good. That was her motto. 

“There is no reversal spell,” Macy started. “Well not one that we can perform. You conjured Maddie’s guardian angel in the form of a reindeer. So it’s connected to her. The only person who can reverse the spell is the person who the guardian belongs to.”

“And since she can’t form words I’m guessing that won’t be happening any time soon.”

“No it will not.”

“Well what’s the good news?” Maggie asked. “You said there was good news.”

“I think we can alter the reindeer’s form,” Macy started as she sat on the couch in front of the book and motioned for Maggie to sit next to her. Maggie accepted the invitation. After she sat she leaned forward and looked at the point in the book where Macy was pointing. “If we alter the spell again, this time using a hair from the reindeer we should be able to make it an actual stuffed animal.”

“Ok I’ll get the mortar, candle and matches if you get a hair from the sleeping angel.” Macy rolled her eyes as Maggie got up to gather the items. When she returned to the couch Macy presented the hair between her fingers. “Did you use your powers to get it?”

“A magician never reveals her secrets.”

Maggie couldn’t hold back her laugh. She plucked more stuffing from the hole in the couch and put everything in the mortar once again. She then lit the candle on the coffee table. Now for the spell.

“Ok, all you have to do is say the spell once. Light the contents of the mortar on fire and repeat it two more times,” Maggie said as she held the mortar and matches out to Macy.

“Oh no,” Macy pushed Maggie’s hand back. “You started this. You finish it.”

Macy gave her a look that brokered no argument. She wasn’t getting out of this one. “Ok.” She took a second to think of a way to alter the spell so it would do what needed it to do. She started to say something then hesitated. When she met Macy’s eyes her big sister gave her a smile of encouragement. She tried again. 

**Christmas merriment in the candle light**

**Your fur so real, your magic so bright**

**Release your physical form to the universe wide**

**Become a stuffed reindeer to stay at her side**

Like before she lit the match and set the contents of the mortar on fire. She then repeated the modified spell two more times. A light glowed to her left near the office door after the third recitation ended. She and Macy got up and went to where the reindeer was sleeping. Before their eyes the reindeer went from a live animal to a stuffed one. Once the light dulled Maggie walked to the now plush reindeer and picked it up. She let it drop from her hands and it floated right back into her eye line. 

A floating stuffed indestructible reindeer. Exactly what she wanted. 

She turned to Macy with a triumphant smile. She was rewarded with Macy’s kind smile in return. Macy took the reindeer and entered the office to check on her daughter and give her the gift that caused so much trouble. Maggie turned to continue her search for a clean up spell in the Book of Shadows. However, her progress was halted when Harry appeared with Mel in front of her. 

“I brought carrots for the little beast and Mel for freezing,” Harry announced.

“I still can’t believe you conjured a flying reindeer for a one year old.” Of course that would be the first thing Mel would say. “What were you thinking Maggie?”

“I was thinking I wanted my niece to have the perfect first Christmas / Birthday ever,” Maggie defended. “And you guys are too late. Macy helped me turn it into a stuffed animal. Problem solved.”

“Oh well,” Mel exhaled. The wind knocked out of her lecturing sails. “I guess we can help you clean up. Since you took care of everything already.”

“Thank you,” Maggie said, grateful for escaping the brunt of Mel’s rage. Maggie silently wondered if the reason she and Harry took so long was because he let her calm down before he brought her back to the house. She would ask him later. “I was about to check the book for a cleaning spell.”

“You can use it on the presents and the food but the rest you’re going to clean without magic,” Harry said. He raised a hand to cut off Maggie’s whine and continued. “Think of it as punishment for using magic for personal gain.”

Maggie’s reply was cut off by Macy exiting the office holding a toddler clutching a stuffed reindeer in her hands. 

“Hello my loves,” Harry said as he moved to give Macy a quick kiss on the lips and Maddie a kiss to her forehead. “Did all of that commotion wake you up my darling?” His question was directed to his daughter.

“She has been up the entire time playing with Maggie’s watch,” Macy said to Harry while she gazed lovingly at Maddie. “You were trying to summon mommy weren’t you?”

“She’s clearly a genius like her mother.” Harry moved to grab the baby from his wife’s arms but she stepped toward the staircase instead.

“I’m going to put her down for an actual nap,” Macy said as she began to ascend the stairs. “Maggie I left your watch on the desk.”

Maggie, Mel and Harry watched as she carried Maddie to her room for a nap. When she was out of sight they went back to cleaning. Five minutes later Macy emitted an unintelligible enraged sound that sent them running back to the stairs. She stomped down the hallway with what looked to be scraps of fabric in her hands.

“Maggie what the hell!” Macy yelled. Well it was more of a whisper-yell. She obviously didn’t want to wake the baby. “That thing got in our room too?”

“It is possible I lost track of it while I was putting Maddie in the office,” Maggie defended. “I was worried about getting  _ your _ daughter to safety. I didn’t have time to worry about where it was.”

“It got into our closet and destroyed a bunch of our clothes.” Macy held up the scraps in her hands to punctuate her statement. 

“I’ll replace them all and clean up your room I promise,” Maggie declared.

“Oh, you better,” Macy’s tirade was cut across by Harry’s calm voice.

“Darling maybe Maggie has been through enough today. How about we give her a break?”

“Give her a break?” Macy scoffed. “I wonder if you’ll still be saying that when you realize which dress that thing ate in particular.” Maggie looked closer and saw the scraps in Macy’s hands were red in color. Her eyes widened as she realized which dress Macy was alluding to. “I’ll give you a hint. I was going to wear it on our anniversary.”

The number of times Maggie Vera-Vaughn had been on the receiving end of one of Harry Greenwood’s withering stares could be counted on one hand. 

On one finger really.

It was this time. 

This was the only time she'd ever experienced this particular look directed toward her from him and as he fixed her with it Maggie knew she never wanted to be on the receiving end of it again.

“Margarita Emilia Vera-Vaughn…” 

_ Oh no. Middle name. This was bad. _

“I’ll fix it Harry,” Maggie pleaded. “I promise.”

“Oh you had just better.” Harry glared. And Maggie was sure now she would’ve rather had the lecture than facing his heated gaze.

_ Maggie jolted awake. She looked around and found she was plunged into darkness. A stark contrast to the daylight she was just bathed in. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized she was in her bedroom. She rubbed at her eyes as she tried to get her bearings.  _

_ The dream, it was so vivid. Almost like she was there. Living every moment of it.  _

_ She turned the lamp on her bedside table on and checked the time on her phone. She took inventory of her room. Just like she left when she went to sleep 3 hours ago. When she looked down at her covers she realized she was wearing something unfamiliar. A sweater that was not hers. It was too big and too old fashioned to be a piece from her closet. Then a thought shook the remaining sleep from her brain. The sweater was Harry’s.  _

_ The dream. Too vivid, too real to be a dream. It must’ve been something else then.  _

_ She ripped the covers off her body and swung her legs to the ground. She ran out of her room. She was halfway to Mel’s when she heard talking from downstairs in the living room. She nearly flew down the stairs. The noise brought her sisters’ attention to her. Without preamble she began speaking as soon as her feet hit the hardwood of the foyer. _

_ “Guys,” Her voice was loud in the quiet that normally ruled at 3 in the morning. “I think I just had a premonition,” she continued. “And Harry was in it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell the italics were the present.  
> Part 4 is in the works and I will upload it as soon as I'm done.  
> If the ending confused you I promise part 4 will clear everything up. (Hopefully lol)  
> I hope you liked it. Maybe a little Christmas shenanigans will brighten you up in these dark times.


End file.
